Half Lies, Whole Nonsense
by Don't Tell Mummy
Summary: What if thing had turn out differently when Rogue lost control. What if someone else had been there to help her. RogueRemy.
1. Chapter 1

Half Lies, Whole Nonsense

Chapter 1: Loss

Rogue gripped her head in agony. Voice after voice screamed in her head. Each psyche causing unstoppable agony as each fought for control over her mind. 'Ah can do this' she though forcefully 'Ah know who Ah am. They aren't real' she repeated to herself again and again. 'Ah know who Ah am'

The voices renewed their attack, she felt Scott Summers emerge, she shot blasts from her eyes at Kitty, who phased through her attack effortlessly. "Rogue!" she screamed as she turned her blasts towards an badly injured Storm laying helplessly on the ground. "Rogue don't!"

'Ah can't do this' Rogue though desperately 'Ah need to get out of here before Ah hurt someone'

Kitty charged towards Storm. "No!" Rogue yelled, "Stay back" with her last ounce of self-control she tapped into Kurt's power and teleported out. As far from her friends as she could.

She hit the ground hard, and passed out.

Rogue's eyes flew open suddenly. She sat up quickly and surveyed the room around her. The room was large, much larger than her room at the mansion had been, the walls were cream and dark red, a surprisingly nice combination. There were a few things scattered around the room, a wardrobe stood in the corner, next to a closed door that she assumed was a bathroom, to her right was an open door leading to a hallway that she did not recognize. She stood up, swayed dangerously, and sat down quickly. Head pounding, she admired the bed, the largest bed she had ever seen, covered in lush blankets and gorgeous pillows. Looking down, she noticed a large armchair perched to the right of her. It had a blanket and a pillow on it, as if someone had been watching over her. Her vision blurred suddenly and she lay back against the pillows and drifted off to sleep.

When Rogue opened her eyes again she was still in the large room. Sitting up once again she heard a soft voice to her right, "How are you feeling Cheri?"

She jumped "What Ah am doing here?" she demanded.

"Remy found you, 'ying in the street. He brought you back to his place" she gasped "Gambit, oh shit, Ah am in trouble now"

She moaned slightly as a fresh wave of pain racked her head. "Sleep now, Cheri, Remy will be looking after you. Remy will explain after you are well again."

She started to protest but she couldn't find the strength. "Fine" she heard herself mutter as she, once again, drifted to sleep.

As her vision cleared, she looked up into the face on Gambit "How are feeling" he asked again.

"Better" she said trying to sit up. Gambit placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are not strong enough, Cheri, Remy knows this."

"What am Ah doing here" she demanded again.

"Calm yourself, Cheri. Remy was driving on his bike when suddenly you appear out of nowhere! Scared poor Remy half to death. Remy picked you up and carried you to his place."

She shook her head trying to remember, the memory of her loss of control surfaced. "Oh mah god" she said breathlessly "What have Ah done"

"Calm down, Cheri. Remy knows what happened. It was not Cheri's fault."

She looked up fighting back tears, "Listen, Cheri, Remy knows what its like to lose control. Its not your fault, your powers are just like that."

She glared up at him "You know what its like to lose control" she said sarcastically. 'Yeah right,' she thought.

Gambit bowed his head "Aye, Remy knows. When Remy was small he couldn't control his power. Everything he touched exploded."

Rogue looked at him calculatingly "What did you do" she asked still skeptical.

"Remy forced himself. He forced himself to not blow things up. All mutants can control their power, they just need to practice"

"You don't think Ah've tried!"

"Oh Remy is sure that the Cheri has tried, but she not had proper instruction. You think that Xavier had to learn to think before he touched anything. No, only Remy knows. Remy practiced"

She continued to watch him carefully "How did you do it"

Gambit smirked "Remy teach you"

"And why would 'Remy' help me" she asked mockingly.

"Remy know not. But Remy wants to help the Cheri. He will help her, unless she wishes to return to her friends right away?" he asked.

Rogue bit her lip thinking 'Ah can't go back there, not yet. What would they think of me. None of them have lost control, well expect Jean, but Miss Perfect had her 'Oh so wonderful boyfriend to help her out. No, Ah won't go back. Yet'

"You would really help me" she asked. If he was serious, if he could really teach her control, it was a dream come true. If he couldn't at least she could postpone going back to the mansion.

"Oui, Cheri"

AN: This is my first X-Men Evolution Fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. I know I didn't get Remy's accent right, but I don't think that I'll ever be able to. Review please!


	2. Training

Chapter 2: Training

It was almost a week before Rogue was feeling well enough to get out of bed. Rogue had spent her time sitting in bed and watching TV, Gambit had brought one in and set it up at the foot of the bed.

Rogue was shaken awake one night by a smirking Gambit. "Rise and shine, Cheri."

"Go away, swamp rat," she mutter into her pillow.

"Ahh, Cheri, it is time for Remy to help his Cheri control her power"

Rogue sat up quickly "Really?" asked excitedly. Rogue had begged to begin training but Gambit had refused, saying that she was not strong enough, despite her firm objections.

"Oui" he replied. "So, get up, Cheri."

When Rogue entered the living room she found Gambit waiting for her.

"Not that Ah don't appreciate what your doing for me and all, buy why do we have'ta do it in the middle of the night." she drawled

"You said you do not wish to return home, oui?"

"Oui" she mocked

"Well you're professor is searching for you, non? Using that fancy metal hat?" he explained "Remy thinks it less likely that the good professor is up at 2 in the morning, using that fancy helmet."

"Oh" she said surprise at the amount of though that he put into it.

"Well, Remy thinks we should begin." at Rogue's nod he continued " First things first, when Remy was learning he began by learning how the power felt. Close your eyes, Cheri"

Rogue closed her eyes slowly. He might seem sincere but she didn't completely trust him.

"Now clear your mind, Cheri. Think only of yourself, feel everything inside you, concentrate on how you feel." He paused for a minute to allow her time to become self-aware "Now take my hand, feel what the power is like. Memorize the feeling right before you take my power."

Rogue opened her mouth to protest but Gambit cut her off "The only way to truly stop something is to understand how it work. If you learn how your power works, it will be much easier to control, Cheri"

Sighing, and nodding that she understood she grab his hand. Immediately she let it go. Gambit staggered "Are you all right" she asked concerned.

"Remy is fine, Cheri." he said "What did you feel?"

Rogue though back to a minute earlier "Ah don't know. Ah felt something, something Ah haven't before."

"Lets try again. But this time concentrate on that feeling, think of nothing else. Push that feeling away, refuse to allow it in. Hold my hand until you start to drain me"

Rogue though of the feeling, she pushed it down, she grab his hand. She stared in shock as nothing happened, she held his hand for 3 seconds before his power started to drain into her. She let go.

Tears of joy rolled down her face. "What's wrong Cheri?" she asked

"Ah never thought Ah'd be able to touch anyone." she sobbed.

"You still have a lot of work to do, Cheri"

"Ah know" she said drying her eyes, "But now Ah can hope."

He chuckled, "Again, Cheri"

Before she knew it Rogue had been at Gambit's for 3 weeks, her training was going very well, she could now touch him for 3 minutes and 14 seconds before her power overwhelmed her.

Rogue was surprised at how easily she fell into a routine here. Remy, as he now thought of him, was much nicer than she could ever have given him credit for. He woke her up at noon every day and made her lunch.

Remy would spend the next few hours teaching Rogue all the random tricks he had learned as a thief. Rogue was soon able to pick pockets, throw daggers, fight blindfolded (something she had never quite perfected at the manor), move swiftly and silently through out the house, and many more useful things. They would break for dinner at 7:30, which Rogue helped prepare, and watch TV. Then starting at 12:31 am on the dot they would practice her powers, and then go to bed.

One Wednesday afternoon found Rogue and Remy finishing their a sparring match.

"Cheri?" Remy asked.

"Yes?" Rogue answered, she frowned Remy looked oddly nervous, as if what he was going to say would upset her.

"Remy knows that you don't want to return home, but maybe you should let your friends know you're alright. Remy is sure they are worried."

Rogue looked at her hands, she hadn't thought about that "Ah guess" she said quietly.

"Maybe you should call them, Cheri"

"Maybe" she agreed. She was reaching for the phone when a sudden thought occurred to her. "I can't call from here" at Remy's puzzled look she continued "They'll trace the call"

He nodded "Well then we'll just have to call from somewhere else, eh, Cheri? Grab a coat, Cheri, we're taking a road trip"

"We are?" she drawled

"Oui"

"To where"

"Somewhere far away so we can call you friends. Remy thinks four hours at top speed should be far enough"

"Rogue agrees" she said smirking.

"Come, Cheri"

Four hours later Rogue hopped off the back of Remy's bike and walked towards a pay phone, picking it up she dialed the familiar number to the mansion.

"Hello?" Kitty's voice answered over a great deal of noise in the background.

"Kitty?" Rogue asked

"Like, oh my, god, Rogue!" The noise stopped immediately "Rogue where are you? Are you, like, ok?"

Rogue was about to answer when she heard the professor's voice behind Kitty. "Kitty please but her on speaker phone." Rogue heard a beep and then "Rogue are you alright?" came the Professor's concerned voice.

"Ah'm fine Professor"

"Where are you?" asked Scott's desperate voice.

"Ah'm fine" she repeated.

"Rogue please tell us where you are, so we can come get you" said Professor X.

"That's not why Ah'm calling, Professor. Ah just wanted to let you know Ah am alright."

"Please, Rogue."

"Ah'm alright, Ah'm just trying to sort out what happened. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"We can help you Rogue."

"Ah'm fine"

"You should have to do this alone, sis." Came Kurt's voice

"Ah-" she drew a deep breath "Ah'm not alone"

"You're what?" Jean practically screamed.

"Ah'm not alone" she repeated.

"Rogue, please tell us where you are." begged the Professor.

"If Ah tell you where Ah am you will want to come get me."

"So?" demanded Kitty

"So Ah don't want to be gotten." she paused. The X-men moved as one, closer to the phone straining to her what was said. A deep soft voice was saying "Come on, Rogue we need to go"

"Look guys Ah have to go. We're going to miss our train. Ah I just want to let you guys know Ah was all right. Ah promise. Ah'll be back soon. Bye" she hung up the phone. Sighing she turned to Remy. "Well that was fun."

He chuckled "I know, Cheri. Come on, we've go to get out of here, they'll be coming. Nice thinking with the train thing."

Rogue smirked "Yeah, yeah Ah know, but we've got to find a way to get rid of our sent, Logan could track us."

"Not to worry, Cheri. One of the first things a thief learns is how to get rid of his sent"

They all stared in shock as the phone line went dead. "What the hell is going on" yelled Logan. "Where is she"

They all turned to the Professor "Did you get a chance to look into her mind, Charles?" asked Storm.

"No" replied the Professor gravely, "I was about to when she hung up"

"Well she seemed OK. Right?" asked Bobby, somewhat hopefully.

"She did" agreed Kurt

"Yeah, and there's like no way that Rogue would sound so calm if she was being held against her will."

"If she was being held she would use her powers, and Charles has been checking nonstop for her." agreed Scott

"For now, we will assume that she is alright." said the professor, leaning against the arms of his wheelchair. "We'll just have to hope that when she is ready, Rogue will return to us."

It had been 6 weeks since Rogue had called her friends, she missed them terribly but she was happy where she was. She could now touch Remy for over two and half hours. 2 hours 33 minutes and 53 seconds to be exact. She could also touch someone by accident and not knock them out. Remy had had a great deal of fun jumping out at her at all times and grabbing her hand. After several dozen times of knocking Remy flat on his back, she had master the ability.

She knew her time with Remy was coming to an end, and that she would miss him fiercely when she left. Never had she imaged she would find such a perfect friend. They matched in every way. They joked and laughed easily, he knew just what to say to her to get her riled up and exactly what to say to calm her down. He was incredibly thoughtful and caring. He had listened to her story, her life before the X-Men, the betrayal of her mother, and the pain of losing control. And she had learned his. Growing up as a thief, a Prince of Thieves more accurately, learning about his powers, running away, all of it. He knew almost everything about her and she him. She had been extremely wary of the mutant at first, but when you got constant pieces of their mind shoved into your head everyday, it was hard to not trust him.

She woke up one Saturday morning, at six, very early for her. Remy was sitting next to her bed as always. He smiled when he saw she was awake.

"Don't you ever sleep, swamp rat?"

"But of course, Cheri"

She laughed, he said the same thing every time she asked. She sat up, and sighed deeply. "Remy I need to talk to you."

"Remy knows , Cheri. It is time for you to return to your family."

"Oui" she answered.

"Remy bought his Cheri presents"

"Remy, you didn't need to."

"I wanted to, Rogue." he said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you"

"Most welcome, Cheri" he said puling 3 huge bags onto the bed.

Rogue's jaw dropped, "How much stuff did you get me?"

"Just what you need, love"

Rogue opened the first bag, she gasped as he pulled out six sets of clothes.

"Remy thought you might need new clothes now that you don't have to be constantly covered."

"Oh, Remy, Thank you" she said breathlessly staring at the clothes in front of her. (AN I know absolutely nothing about fashion so use your own imagination, but keep in mind that they aren't girly, there dark colors, but stylish.)

"Keep going Cheri" he said nudging the next bag in front of her. Inside she found a set of throwing knives and Bo stick much like his. She had become quite proficient at both.

She stared again and Remy laughed. "Come now, almost done"

In the next bag she found two very expensive leather biking jackets.

"Remy-"

He cut her off "That goes with your other present. Come here " he said pulling her to the window, outside with a big red bow on it was the most gorgeous motorcycle Rogue had ever seen.

"Remy, its wonderful" she said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He grinned, "Come, Cheri, lets have some breakfast before you leave."

AN: Hey guys, I hope ya'll like it. Please review. Next Chapter up tonight or tomorrow


	3. Home Coming

Chapter 3: Home Coming

A few hours later Rogue pulled up to the mansion got off her bike and opened the door. She knew everyone would be at breakfast. She opened the door to the kitchen, it was just like she pictured, the younger students fighting over the food, the older trying, and failing, to hide their laughter. Everyone looked up as the door closed behind her.

"Rogue!" cried Kitty flinging herself on her old roommate before she noticed that her friend's arms were not covered. She stepped back immediately looking at hands in confusion.

"Hi guys," Rogue said smiling. She grinned at Kitty "Don't worry you'll be fine"

"But I touched you"

Rouge ignored her and turned to the rest of the students. "Is this all the welcome Ah get?" she drawled.

"Rogue where have you been" said Jean running over to her.

She smiled "Around," she turned to the Professor. "Professor, if it's alright Ah'd like to rejoin the team."

"Of course Rogue. But I must ask, why are you not covered."

Rogue smirked; before anyone could blink she was standing in front of him her hand gripped around his. "Don't need to anymore."

Everyone gasped.

"How?" breathed Kurt

"I practiced. 'All mutants can control their power, they just need to practice.'" she said quoting Remy. She smiled again. "Ah missed you guys" that was all it took. They ran to hug and greet her, she skirted the questions about where she'd been, and laughed with her family again.

After about an hour of nonstop hugs she pulled back from her friends "Professor, if you don't mind Ah'd like to put my things away."

"Of course, Rogue. I trust you can find you're way to you're room"

Her 'yes' was cut off by the door swinging open. Logan entered "Charles the most beautiful bike I have ever seen is outsi-"

"Logan" Rogue said happily she stepped forward to hug him, he quickly stepped out of her reach. She sighed, "You're mad at me." she said simply

"No, stripes, you aren't wearing proper attire." he said gruffly gesturing to her clothes.

She laughed happily. Before he could react she put her hand on his cheek "I would never hurt you on purpose, Logan"

Logan's jaw dropped. She laughed again. "So, did Ah hear right, Logan likes my bike."

"Your bike?" he said gruffly

"The bike outside Ah think you said it was the 'most beautiful bike you'd ever seen'" she smirked

"That's yours?" he demanded

"Isn't she gorgeous" Rogue said dreamily, staring out the window at her bike.

"Where did you get a bike like that?"

"Gift" she said simply. "Ah'm going to put my stuff away and shower guys, Ah'll be back in a minute."

She turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving a very happy group of mutants, and one extremely worried Professor.

Entering her old room, she dropped her bags on her bed and looked around. It was just as she remembered it. Kitty's make up and music lay everywhere. Her clothes were in a pile on the floor, her bed unmade, after living in Remy's spotless house for over 3 months it was odd coming back to the noise and mess of the mansion. 'Ah guess Ah'll just have to get used to it.' she thought pulling open her wardrobe and beginning to hang her new clothes. Kitty entered 5 minutes later followed closely by Kurt.

"Hey guys." she said as soon as Kitty phased through the door.

"Hey sis"

She put her last piece of clothing in the closet and turned around. "So what have you guys been doing for the last couple of months?"

"Oh you know the usual," said Kurt. She looked at him closely.

"You're lying, baby brother"

His mouth dropped open in shock "vhat?"

"Ah said you're lying." She repeated simply "If you can't tell me fine, but don't lie to me."

Kurt was about to respond when a knock sounded at the door. It was Logan. "Hey Stripes, the Professor want to see you and the rest of the X-Men down stairs. Pronto."

Rogue sighed. "And here Ah was hoping Ah could stay the interrogation until tomorrow." Sighing again she followed the others out of the room and down stairs.

Entering the living room Rogue saw the rest of the X-Men sitting on the couches and waiting for her.

She raised a hand in greeting. "What's up?" she asked knowing the answer.

The Professor answered. "Rogue, we would really like to know where you have been."

Rogue took a deep breath and sat down. "After Ah almost killed ya'll, Ah used the last of mah strength to teleported out. A mutant found me and nursed me back to health. He said he could teach me how to control my powers. So he trained me."

"And man we ask who was this mutant was"

"No" she said simply.

"No?" Scott said raising his eyebrows.

"Ah promised Ah wouldn't say" she lied quickly.

"Like, why?" demanded Kitty.

"Because he asked me not to." seeing the looks on their faces she added, "He'd not bad, or anything like that. But Ah'm sure we can all understand the desire for animosity."

"Rogue, I must insist that you tell us" said the professor.

"Ah'm sorry Professor, but Ah won't tell you." She looked up suddenly "And if you try to get into my head you will regret it." Rogue growled shooting a glare at the Professor and Jean " Either of you"

"Rogue you must understand our situation. You come back after 3 months of being god knows where and you're acting very differently" said Scott "You might not even be Rogue"

She chuckled, "Ah supposed Ah can't blame ya" she stood and walk over to Scott "Just remember you asked for it" she put her hand on his bare arm. She felt his power drain into her. She removed her hand. Scott stumbled and raised a hand to his forehead. "Whoa" he said.

Rogue spun around and fired a blast from her left eye, shattering a vase that stood near by. "Ah am the only mutant who can steal other mutants power and ya'll know it." she said placing her hand on Scott's arm again, "Are you ok?" she asked

"Fine" he said collapsing into an armchair.

"Sorry, Ah might have taken too much. Re- my friend says that my powers still get jittery when Ah'm angry. Sorry."

"That's alright Rogue." Scott said as Jean came over to she how her boyfriend was doing.

She turned back to Professor X. He looked at her closely "Alright Rogue, you may go."

"Night guys, Ah'm beat. Ah'm going to crash."

"Night" everyone called back.

She walked to the stairs, turned around to make sure no one was watching then silently walked back to the living room. She listened carefully at the door.

"I dunno Charles," Logan was saying " It seems like Rogue, even if she is acting a little different."

"What about her scent?" Xavier asked.

"No scent. She doesn't smell like anything."

She could practically hear the Professor frown. "I want you all to keep and eye on her. Tell me if she acts oddly."

Mummers of agreement and scraping chairs told her that she needed to leave. She raced silently back to her room, threw on her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and was just getting into bed when Kitty came up.

"Hey Kitty, how'd the rest of the meeting go?"

"It was, like totally boring."

"Aren't they always" Rogue laughed.

Kitty giggled back.

"So, like, what did you do for 3 months?"

Rogue smiled "Ah trained." Kitty looked at her oddly "All day, everyday. It sucked. You think Logan's sessions hard. R- My friends were harder."

Kitty looked at her pleadingly "Who is he? Is he like totally cute?"

Rogue smiled "Definitely not bad, but Ah've never been a good judge of these things."

"We should go to bed. Ah've got to go beg Principle Kelly to let me back in school tomorrow."

Kitty laughed "Good luck"

The next morning Rogue woke up at 6:30, Kitty was still asleep so she quietly got up and changed. She slipped out of her room and went to the Kitchen. Professor X, Logan, Storm, Scott and Jean sat are the table sipping coffee and eating bagels. "Hey" she said.

"Good morning, Rogue" greeted the Professor.

"Morning, Professor." she said stifling a yawn.

""You're up early," Jean said.

"Habit" lied Rogue. In truth she hated waking up early, but she figured she'd better get used to it. "Are we doing anything today?"

"Danger Room Session tonight." grumbled Logan.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"No, why?" said Jean.

"Well Ah was wondering, if its alright with you Professor, Ah could go out for a little while today. Ah was thinking of trying to find Principal Kelly and beg him to let me come back to school."

"That's quite alright"

"Thanks, Professor" she said sliding into a seat, and poring herself a cup of coffee.

"Since when do you drink coffee, squirt?" asked Logan

Rogue looked up. "A couple of months, I kept falling asleep when I was supposed to be practicing so I started drinking coffee to help me stay awake. Habit now."

"You quite a few new habits" Scott said calculatingly.

She grinned 'You have no idea' she thought out loud she said, "Yeah, I guess I do."

Storm's next words were cut off by Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, Ray, Amara, Tabitha and Jamie opening the doors.

"Hey guys" Kitty said as she ran through Jamie to get to the table first.

"Morning" Rogue drawled. "You guys are up early"

"Like, you too. You never used to get up this early."

"Habit. So Ah hear your guys have a Danger Room Session tonight." said Rogue. She looked at the Professor. "Am Ah invited, or is it to soon after Ah've come back."

"You are, of course, invited.," answered Prof. X

"Excellent." She stood up, "Ah hate to be a party pooper but Ah got to talk to Principal Kelly."

"Rogue its like 7:15 in the morning."

"Ya but by the time Ah find his house, and get there, the Ah have to get him to agree to see me. It will be at least 10."

"Rogue, maybe you should wait until Monday, I don't think he'd like it if you bothered him on a Sunday."

She sighed, "Ah guess you're right. Monday it is." she sat back down and poured herself another cup of coffee.

Rogue spent the rest of the day in her room reading a book and just relaxing. At 4 o'clock a knock sounded on her door. "Yeah?" she called

Logan entered "Class starts in 5 minutes, kid"

"Ahhh crap" she muttered flinging herself off the bed and pulled her uniform out of her dresser. "Thanks Logan" she yelled as she dashed to the bathroom to change.

5 minutes later Rogue skidded into the Danger Room "Sorry Ah'm late guys"

"Not to worry, Rogue. We just arrived ourselves " said the Professor.

"Man that was, like so totally hard. You're killing us Logan." complained Kitty an hour later. The rest of the group grumbled their agreement. Rogue nodded her head half-heartedly. 'That was nothing compared to one of Remy's sessions' she thought. She and Remy had decided before she left that she would perform at the level that she used to be, before training with Remy. 'It is always best to be under estimated' he would tell her over and over.

She followed the rest of the class up the stairs. Kitty collapsed on her bed as soon as she was through the door. Rogue followed suit, although she was perfectly fine. Kitty grumbled and went to shower. When she finished Rogue went in. As the water pored over her she thought sadly 'I miss Remy'

Dinner was a happy affair, the students complained continuously about the training session, while Logan ignored them.

"So, what did you think of you're first training session, Rogue?" ask Professor X

She looked up, slightly surprised; she scrambled to think of something to say. "It was alright."

"Not to hard, I hope."

"Just as hard as Ah remember, Professor" she said.

Dinner finished quickly, and her exhausted peers collapsed into bed. Not wanting to draw to much attention to the fact that she wasn't even a little tired she went to bed as well. Lying awake for hours thinking of Remy.

The next morning dawned bright and early, once again Rogue woke up much earlier that need be. Going down stairs she once again found the Professor, Logan, Storm, Scott and Jean around the table.

"Morning"

"Morning" they replied.

Sitting down and pulling a cup of coffee and the paper towards her she ignored the fact that they had stopped their conversation.

"Think Principal Kelly will let you back in?" inquired Jean

"Has to." she replied "Its illegal to deny a minor public education."

"Not if they're delinquent" said Scott.

"Who says Ah was cutting. Ah unfortunately had a family emergency that required me to go home for a while."

Logan chuckled. "Only you, kid. Only you could get away with that"

She grinned up at him. "I just hope it works" she said letting nerves that weren't really there creep into her voice.

"You need a ride to school today?" Jean asked

"No thanks, Ah'll ride my bike."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that, were did a kid like you get such a gorgeous bike?" Logan grumbled.

"Going away gift from my friend." she answered pulling a plate of donuts towards her.

"What of friend gives a $100,000 bike to a kid?"

She laughed, "A good one" she said fighting down a blush as she thought her best friend.

Logan surveyed her closely "Hmpf"

"Well Ah should go, Ah want to Principal Kelly as early as possible." She grabbed her book bag and stood up "See you at school Scott, Jean"

As soon as the door swung closed behind Rogue, Professor X turned to Logan, "Follow her"

He nodded and stood.

When Logan entered the garage to get his bike he barely had time to register Rogue swing herself expertly onto her bike before she zoomed off. He hurriedly jumped on his bike and followed her.

The only thing that Logan could think of as he followed Rogue was that she rode fantastically. 'But then again, she was always pretty good on a bike.' He stopped as she pulled into the almost empty school parking lot. He watched as she walked into the main building. 45 minutes later she came out looking pleased. He hid behind a dumpster as she passed, although he was almost positive he saw her eyes dart to his hiding spot and a smirk play across her face. He started his bike and followed her again. 10 minutes later she stopped outside a small cafe. She sat down and ordered a coffee.

Rogue smiled as she sipped her coffee. She was well aware that Logan was following her, it was hard not to, he wasn't very good at it. 'Not like Remy' she though happily 'but then again Remy's good at everything'.

Looking at her watch she jumped, school started in 15 minutes. Principal Kelly had reluctantly welcomed her back to school, on probation, and while she hated the sniveling little man, she felt that being late on her first day back was not the best way to go. Throwing down some money she grabbed her bag and sped off to school, Logan hot on her tail.

Ignoring the stares of her fellow schoolmates she parked her bike in between Scott's convertible and Jean's SUV.

She pulled out her schedule and was just checking her first class when Kitty came running up to her "He let you in? That's like totally awesome."

Rogue smiled "Yeah"

Kitty grabbed Rogue's schedule "Hey we have first period together, come on we're going to be late" she said grabbing Rogue's hand and dragging her to her first class.

Kitty only let go when they had crossed the classroom threshold. " Ms. Carter, we like totally have a new student."

Ms. Carter turn to face Rogue. "Hello, I am Ms. Carter."

"Hi" she said with her thick southern accent. "I'm Rogue."

"Rogue? Rogue what?"

"Just Rogue" she answered.

The teacher looked at her with a haughty expression on her face. "Right, well, Ms. Rogue please take a seat. I believe the second on the left in open."

Each class was the same, the teacher looked at her with a sour look on their face, and told her to sit down. At lunch Kitty pulled her to a table, and they were quickly joined by Scott, Bobby , Amara, Jean, Tabitha, Kurt, Evan, and Roberto. She watched as they laughed and joked. She had missed them a lot. Smiling to herself, she excused herself to the bathroom. She was unsurprised when the door was locked behind her.

"Hello, Cheri"

"Hi, Remy" she said pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek.

"How did it go?"

"Alright, they're a little suspicious of me, but Ah supposed that's only natural."

"Fear not, Cheri, Remy think that his Cheri will be fine."

She smiled up at him "Thank you, Remy" The bell rang "Dam! Sorry Remy Ah got to go to class."

"Remy knows this" he said bending down and hug her fiercely "Remy has missed his Cheri."

"And Ah have missed you" she said kissing him again.

"Fear not, love, Remy will come again soon."

She smiled at him again and exited the bathroom. Looking back one more time, into the smiling face of her best friend.

"How was your first day back?" Kurt asked as they walked out of the main building. "It was all right" she said. "Just as fun as I remember"

Kurt laughed "Come on now, sis, its not that bad."

"Ah suppose"

"Kurt!" a female voice sounded across the parking lot. It was Kurt's girlfriend, Amanda. " You want a ride?" she asked as she ran up next to him. Kurt turned to Rogue "Hey don't look at me." She said as she straddled her bike "Have fun, baby brother"

She just heard Amanda ask "Baby _brother" _Before she sped off. She hadn't gotten 10 feet before she heard "Rogue!". Rogue stopped and swiveled to face Kitty. "Can I like get a ride, Scott already left."

Rogue chuckled. She pulled the helmet off her head and handed it to Kitty. "Hold on tight" Kitty nodded and climbed awkwardly onto the bike and held fast.

10 minutes later Rogue skidded to a stop in front of the mansion. Kitty phased off the bike "Like oh, m god, I'm never riding with you again" she said jokingly.

Rogue laughed "You said you wanted a ride"

"Yeah but not like that" Kitty said as she marched into the mansion, Rogue following. Rogue paused before she entered her home. She turned around and raised her hand as if to say "I'll be ok".

A mile away Remy put down his binoculars and smiled. Yes he thought, his Cheri would be all right.

AN: Hey guys I hope you like it. Please review, Next chapter up later on today or tomorrow. I dunno for sure, depends on how fast I feel like writing. Probably Monday, though. My sister is coming home, and I gotta hang with her. :-)


	4. Passing Time

BlkDiamond: Yeah, I gotta hang out with my sister, she not home very often. She goes to the Naval Academy and she only got 2 weeks of leave this summer, so got to make the most of it! But she leaving soon, so I'll try to write in a little bit. Thanks for the Review:-)

**eee**: Really? Yay! That Makes me feel so special! This is my first X-Men FF, and I'm not really sure how to write it. But I'm really happy you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Kari-Hermione:** I'm not really sure, I'm literally making this up as I write it. I have absolutely no idea how everyone is going to find out. Now that I think about it, maybe Remy will show up at the mansion hurt, or magneto will find out and squeal. But I kinda like your idea, mind if I think about using it? Thanks for the review!

**Random Girl: **Thanks! But I kinda think that I'm screwing them up, I mean I haven't seen x-men in ages. (I netflixed season 3) So I don't really remember the ins and outs of the characters but I'm trying. Anyways I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

AN: Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be responding to all the review I get. It always kind of bothered me when the ppl went on for like 3 pages responding to review. So, I'll just pick a few at random, that, however does not mean that I don't absolutely love all the reviews I get, and am eternally grateful you decided to read _and _review! So Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rule!

Half Lies, Whole Nonsense

Chapter 4: Passing Time

Time seemed to fly by, and before Rogue knew it she had been back at the mansion for a month. She was very happy to finally be home with her family but she missed Remy more and more each day. Remy had visited her 3 times, each time appearing at school when she was alone. She hugged and kissed his cheek in greeting each time. Savoring the few minutes they had together before he left. They never had long together, 10 minutes, if they were lucky. She knew that he followed her, watching her from rooftops, it made her sad. He could watch her but she couldn't see him.

Her month at the mansion had allowed the Professor to finally admit that she was indeed Rogue, and had not been brainwashed in anyway, although Rogue knew that he was still wary of her. Something she thought he should have been over by now. She had pretended not to notice Logan following her, or Kitty and Kurt asking her questions that only Rogue would be able to answer, or the way all conversation stopped when she went down to breakfast every day. But she was glad that her friends trusted her again, even if the Professor didn't.

She was invited to go on missions, which she happily did, she was included in all the training session, which she eagerly joined. She still 'played dumb' in sessions, something she found very tiresome. It was annoying to get hit when she could have dodged, pretend to be exhausted when she felt like she could run a marathon, and complain loudly with the rest of the team at the intensity of the session, when she thought it should increase tenfold. She was finding it more and more difficult to workout the way she wanted. Every time she had snuck down to the gym to try and follow her usual regime, someone would be there. Her workout, which should have happened everyday, had been limited to 3 or 4 times a week. As such, she had felt some of her skill fade away. Finally deciding to take a leaf out of Remy's book, she got up every night at 2 and worked out for 2 hours before going back to sleep.

One evening in mid November Rogue lay on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Remy. She was so preoccupied that she didn't see Kitty phase through the door, stand there staring at her for a minute, and walk towards her.

"Rogue?" she said quietly.

Rogue jumped a foot in the air, leaped off the bed, and had her hand was half way to the knife she kept on her at all times before she realized it was Kitty. She let out a breath "Kitty, you scared me" she said sitting back down on the bed.

Kitty walked over and sat on the foot of her bed. "Rogue, what's matter?"

Rogue looked at her curiously "What?"

"What's the matter?" her roommate repeated.

"Nothing" she said puzzled

"Look I can tell something's wrong. You, like, don't show it often, but you're sad about something. You stare off into space when you think no one's watching."

Rogue got off her bed and turned her back to her roommate 'Dam' she hissed to herself 'Ah didn't realize Ah was doing that. Ah've got to be more careful" She turned back to Kitty, brought a false grin to her face, and said as sincerely as she could manage, "Nothings the matter. Ah'm fine"

Kitty stood "No you're not" she said firmly.

Rogue's mind went into over drive. 'What do Ah say' she thought desperately 'If Ah tell her nothing's wrong she'll watch me like a hawk and tell the Professor. If Ah make something up she spend the next year verifying it.' Not many people knew, but Kitty was actually through in her gossip. She always made sure the facts added up and the source reliable, before she told the entire world. And while Rogue might be her friend, Kitty knew that she was a dam good liar, and therefore anything she said needed to be treated with the proper respect. Rogue's mind continued to work, 'And what am Ah supposed to say, 'oh well Ah miss my best friend Remy LeBeau. You know Gambit, one of Magneto's' That'll go over will' Suddenly making up her mind, she decided on a half lie. Slowly she said, "Ah just miss my friend"

Kitty looked at her closely "Like, why won't you tell us who he is?"

Rogue sighed, "Ah just can't"

Rogue was spared having to explain further by Kurt teleporting into their room and saying, "Dinners ready."

"Coming" both girls replied in unison.

Rogue sat down at the table her mind ablaze. She had to be more careful next time someone asked her something like that. She couldn't believe she'd let herself get so preoccupied she'd been caught off guard. 'Always be prepared' was another tidbit Remy had drilled into her head, and yet, thoughts about Remy and distracted her enough that she'd be unable to spout off her usual lies. She determinedly ignored the looks Kitty shot her through out dinner, and concentrated on thinking up feasible lies that she could feed Kitty at a moments notice.

After dinner Rogue went up stairs claiming she wasn't feeling well. She got into bed and pretended to fall fast asleep. Two hours Kitty came up, changed and got into bed.

She waited until she heard Kitty's light snores then slipped out of bed. Silently she changed into her biking clothes and slipped out the window. She jimmied the lock to the garage and walked her bike out the door. Taking a quick look back at the mansion to make sure no one was watching, she walked her bike out through a small gap in the fence.

A couple hundred feet later Rogue hopped on her bike and sped off. She sped down a dirt road for a couple miles before pulling off the road and weaving through the forest. A minute later she came into a clearing. Stopping her bike, she looked around. He was already there, leaning against his bike in his usual black pants, long flowing trench coat and sunglasses. Her face broke into a grin as got off her bike and ran into his open arms.

"Hello, Cheri. Remy missed you." he said in his deep voice.

She hugged him tightly "Ah missed you too, swamp rat."

Remy grinned and walked to the rear of his bike. He opened the trunk and pulled out a laptop and a blanket. This was the first time they had met outside of school in over a month. It had been Rogue's idea; she said she couldn't stand getting only 10 minutes with him every couple of weeks. She'd suggested a midnight picnic, and here they were. Remy unfolded the blanket, lay in on the ground and pulled her down to sit next to him. He flipped the laptop open and started a movie.

Rogue woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. "Go away Kitty" she muttered angrily.

"Cheri must wake up. You must return to your home before your family awakens."

She jerked awake, glancing at her watch she swore loudly. The mansion would be awake in 20 minutes. She stood, hurriedly helped Remy fold the blanket and shoved it back into his small trunk. She smiled at him sadly, "Ah'll miss you."

"And Remy you" he said his eyes boring into her own. Suddenly she felt his lips on hers. He pulled back uncertainly; she smirked and grabbed his collar, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. They broke a few minutes later, Remy's smirk matching her own. She grinned and said "See you soon"

"Oui" he answered smiling.

Rogue got her bike, threw him a last look and raced home. She ran her bike into the garage and crept into her room. As she changed and got into bed she failed to notice her roommate open her eyes and watch her with a worried look on her face.

Rogue tried, and failed, to keep the grin off her face for the rest of the day. Everyone bought her excuse that she was just happy it was Saturday, that is everyone except Kitty. Kitty wondered where her friend had snuck off to; she had not been quite as asleep as Rogue thought she had been when her roommate slid out the window. No, Kitty had been kept awake pondering the mystery of her friend. 'She's a big girl' She told herself firmly 'She can take of herself' She decided to not confront Rogue again, as she clearly wasn't about to tell her, but vowed to watch her more closely.

November quickly became December, Rogue snuck out to meet Remy once a week. Rogue and Remy's relationship was 'absolutely perfect' according to both parties. They would spend their nights together kissing, watching movies, and eating extravagant dinners.

On Christmas morning Rogue was woken up, far earlier than she would have liked to, by Kitty jumping on her bed. "It's Christmas!" she giggled happily. Blinking sleepily at her clock she groaned "Its 5:30 in the morning"

"Come on everyone's wait for you" she said as you bounced out the door. Rogue groaned and got up, she threw on some clothes and went down stairs. Smiling faces greeted her, she smiled back, this was the first time she could remember that every single student had stayed at the mansion for the holidays. She was glad; 'holidays are for families' she thought smiling, 'and this is my family.' She took her seat next to Kitty. They took turns opening presents, (AN: I'm not going to bother going into what people got, use your imagination. But think things like make up/clothes for Kitty. Music for Rogue. Football for Bobby, new shades for Scott ... and so on), they stood up and were half way to the kitchen for some Christmas breakfast when Scott called them back, "Hey, there's two more" Every one turned and walked back to the living room. The peered curiously at Scott "They're for you Rogue" he said checking the tag on the set of gifts hidden at the back of the tree.

She looked at them closely, recognized Remy's witting and smiled. "Aren't you going to open them?" asked Bobby. She looked around at the expectant faces, she sighed, she would have preferred to open them in private, but since Remy had decided to put them where everyone could see, she saw no harm in it.

Scott handed her the first of two gifts, both the same size, about the size a credit card. She pulled off the wrapping paper inside lay a single playing card. A Queen of Hearts. She picked it up at laughed. Ignoring the curios looks for her friends she took the next box, lifting the top she gasped. Inside this was small god ring with small bizarre writing engraved on the band.

"What does it say?" asked Jean, looking closely at the foreign writing.

Rogue's mind worked furiously, "I'm not sure exactly." she lied simply. In truth the writing was a code, a thieves' code. It said 'Forever, For Always'. She looked at the ring for a minute before slipping it on her left pinky. Remy had told her long ago that if she was ever in need a of thief or a safe place to stay, to look for someone with a gold ring, engraved with thieves' code on his or her left pinky. 'The Code', as it was known to all elite thieves, was only known to the thief and his or her family. Any man, woman, or child who could recognize the ring for what it was, had the right to asylum.

The others questioned her for a while about the ring; she made the usual excuses, saying it was just a gift from her friend. After a while they grew bored with her vague answers and wondered off to kitchens for a spectacular Christmas breakfast.

Rogue sat fingering her ring through out breakfast, she loved it. Sighing deeply she stared mesmerized as the light bounced off the ring. It was perfect. Simple, yet elegant, not too flashy, it felt like it was made for her hand, and her hand alone. She started as a hand waved in front of her face "Hello? Rogue?"

"Yea?" she said confused

"Did you hear me?" her brother said looking at her slightly concerned.

"No sorry."

"I said, 'Do you vant to have a snowball fight?"

Remy LeBeau woke with a start, he looked around and jumped to his feet, pulling a metal stick from seemingly nowhere, it quickly expanded in his hand.

"Who's there?" he growled "This is Remy's home, Remy didn't invite anyone into his house."

A chuckled met his ears, he spun around, "You're getting rusty, brother." said an amused voice from the shadows. "I was here for almost 5 minutes."

"Yeah, well Remy was having a very good dream, it involved cards and beer." He said, the same amusement not showing on his face, as he retracted his Bo stick. "What do you want Henri?"

"We need to talk." his brother replied shortly. He was just slightly shorter than Remy, his flowing brown hair pulled elegantly back. He wore pants and trench coat of an obvious expensive material.

"Its Christmas Henri, and Remy has presents to open first." he said pointing to the two presents on the table. Ignoring his brother's scoff followed by a curious glance at the boxes, he walked to the table. Picking up the first he lifted off the top and pulled out a fine silver chain. (AN: a _manly_ silver chain) grinning he fastened it around his neck. He laughed hysterically when he opened the next box; he slapped his knees as tears clouded his eyes. "What?" Henri demand. Still laughing he pulled a King of Hearts out the box and held it up for his brother to see.

AN: Hey guys, I know I promised I'd update like 3 days , but I got distracted. My sister came home from school, for a whapping two weeks, and I had to hang out with her. I'm sorry its so short, I couldn't think of anything to write, i'll to better next time, I promise. Oh yeah, I'm going on vacation on Friday. I'll be gone for two weeks. The place I'm staying doesn't have internet access. I'll try to update when I get back but I'm starting school like right after, but I'll try. Please review


	5. Problems

**lance's only pryde: **I'm glad you like it. No season 4 isn't out yet, but I bought it off ebay. Not fantastic quality, but its X-Men so its an automatic YAY!. Thanks for the review!

**BlkDiamond: **HA! not 2 weeks! 13 days! Yes! I hope you like this chapter, and I'm glad you liked chapter 4. Thanks for the review!

**NightmareMonster: **I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are flipping fantastic!

Chapter 5: Problems

The smirk that had been brought to her face at the sound of the door locking behind her, vanished as soon as she saw his face. "What's the matter?" Rogue cried running forward.

"I need to talk to you" Remy said soberly.

Rogue felt as though her stomach had dropped to her feet. Remy didn't often use the first person, and when he did, you knew he was deadly serious. "What is it?"

"Remy must go home."

"Why?"

"My father died." He said, no emotion in his voice. "As the Head of the Thieves' Guild, my father had the right to chose his successor. Jon Luc has made me the new head of the Family. I must return to 'rule' the family."

Rogue was devastated; He was going to leave her. He was returning home to his family. "Ah-" she began.

Remy cut her off quickly, "Just until I can put somebody else in charge," he said reassuringly. "I don't know how long that will be, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

Making up her mind in an instant, Rogue turned her head and stared directly into his eyes. "Ah'm coming with you."

"Non" he said immediately

"Yes"

"Non," he repeated. "My family is not to be trifled with, besides, Remy don't think you're friends could handle another unexplained vacation."

"Ah don't care" she said stubbornly "Ah _am_ coming." At his begrudging nod she continued, "As for my friends, Ah'm sure we can think of something…"

Rogue pushed her piece of chicken around her plate, smiling to herself; she counted 'five, four, three, two, one…' RING.

'Shit' she though angrily. Already there was a hitch in her plan. Kitty, who had been a little closer, had answered the phone first. "Hello?"

Conversation stopped, as it always did when the phone rang. "Marie? No I'm sorry there's no Marie here." She started to hang up.

'Screw you, Remy' she thought half angry, half amused. Jumping out of her chair she cried, "Kitty, wait!"

Kitty stopped inches from the phone; ignoring the extremely confused looks for her teammates she grabbed the phone. "This is Marie"

'Marie?" Kitty thought bemused. She listened closely as Rogue spoke. "This is Marie…. Oh, hi Aunt Julie, how are you…." They grew worried as Rogue's tone grew worried "Is he alright?… No….Yes, I'll be there." She hung up the phone.

Her roommate turned to the Professor, she spoke quickly, panicked. "Professor, my Uncle was in a car accident, he's in the hospital. They're not sure if he isn't going to make it. Can Ah"

"Of course-" Professor Xavier interrupted. "I'll have Logan go with you."

"No!" Rogue demanded. Everyone else failed to notice the panicked expression that shown on her face for a brief second before it quickly disappeared. The Professor looked at her,

"You can't go alone."

"But this is a family matt-"

"I must insist that someone go with you."

"Fine" she muttered. Kitty could tell she was extremely displeased, but she couldn't understand why. Having Logan go with Rogue wouldn't be so bad, it would be a good thing actually, he could look after her. Her mouth fell as Rogue continued. "But not Logan, Kitty."

The Professor looked deeply into her face, surprised etched on his face. "Very well. When do you leave?"

Kitty saw the relief washing over Rogue's face, although she wasn't sure anyone else did. "Tomorrow morning." Answered Rogue.

The Professor nodded and Rogue grabbed Kitty's hand. She pulled her hard up the stairs, when they got into their room Rogue closed the door with a snap and locked it.

"What the-"

'Oh this is so not good.' Rogue thought angrily 'Why can't Ah just go alone. This is complete bullshit." Her ravings were brought to an end by Kitty, "What the-"

Rogue's hand flew to Kitty's mouth. "Shh" she hissed. She pushed Kitty onto her bed and drew a deep breath "Listen Kitty, my aunt didn't just call, my uncle wasn't in a car accident, and Ah'm not going home." Ignoring Kitty's "But-" she continued, the words spilled out of her mouth in one breath, "My friend had a family emergency and needs to go home for a while, Ah'm going with him."

"But-"

"Ah was supposed to go alone. But since the Professor insisted that someone come."

"You brought me." Kitty finished.

"Yea, Ah figured you were-"

"The most likely not to get you in trouble."

Rogue nodded. "Well that and… and you are the person Ah trust most with _this._"

"So are you like going to tell me everything."

"Kitty-"

"Listen, you're, like, one of my best friends and everything, but if you don't tell me what going on I, like, won't play along when the Professor asks." She said. Rogue recognized the tone in her voice. Once Kitty's mind was set on something, she didn't easily give up.

"Fine." A humongous grin broke across Kitty's face. "But you have to swear, and Ah mean really swear that you won't tell _anyone_ or say _anything_."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't, I like promise"

"I mean it Kitty."

"Yes, Ok. I won't say anything to anyone."

Rogue drew a deep breath. "Ah told ya'll that after Ah lost control, Ah used the last of mah strength to tap into Kurt's powers and teleported out. A mutant found me and nursed me back to health. He said he could teach me how to control my powers. So he trained me. What I didn't tell you was that it was Gambit."

"Gambit!" Kitty exclaimed "One of Magneto's Acolytes, Gambit?"

"Yea" Rogue mutter looking at her feet. "He's not as bad as he seems. He's….He's actually a really good guy."

"And…" Kitty prompted looking expectant.

Rogue marveled at Kitty's ability to just accept things and ask questions later. "And, like Ah said he trained me. Taught me to how to control my powers,"

"How could he teach you when, Professor Xavier couldn't." Kitty blurted out, apparently the ability to not ask questions didn't reach as far as Rogue had originally thought. Sighing she continued,

"When he was little he couldn't control his powers, everything he touched exploded. Ah guess that was motivation enough to learn to use his powers, quickly. He had to learn to think before he touched, just like me. The Professor couldn't teach me something that he hadn't thought of." At Kitty's confused looked she tried a different tactic. "Remy taught me to understand my power, showed me how to push away my power, something the Professor doesn't quite understand. The Professor tries to teach us to accept our power, to let it be a part of who we are. But in my case it was the opposite, I needed to reject my power, to refuse my power the control it demanded."

A brief look of understanding passed over her face. "And now?" she said, prompting Rogue to continue her story.

"Now he's got some trouble at home."

"What kind of trouble?"

Rogue hesitated, "Ah-"

"I won't play along unless I know everything."

"Remy is a thief." Ignoring Kitty's shocked, somewhat horrified look she continued. "He's from a very deadly family of thieves. His father is the head of the family."

"That would make him, like, the-"

"A Prince of Thieves, of the Thieves' Guild." Rogue agreed. "His father was killed last week, and Remy was made the new head of the family. He has to go home to preside over the family."

"For how long?"

"Until he can find a way to make someone else the head." Kitty nodded. Rogue looked at her pleadingly, "So, think you could keep my secret?" she asked half hopefully half desperately.

Kitty thought for a moment. She nodded again. "What do I have to do?"

"Basically all you have to say is that we went to my Aunt's house in Mississippi we stayed there for however long, and that my uncle was in really bad shape but managed to pull thorough in the end."

A sudden though occurred to Kitty "Marie?"

Kitty watched in amusement as Rogue blushed " You don't honestly think Ah was born 'Rogue'." She smirked at the look on Kitty's face.

"I'd never really, like thought about it before."

"My real name is Marie D'Ancanto."

Kitty giggled. "Marie, I, like, think its so you."

Rogue scowled. "Oh another thing, the Professor will expect you to have picked up on this at my aunt's."

Kitty looked at her roommate, her face had gone deep red and she looked…ashamed? Kitty didn't giggle this time she looked seriously up at Rogue.

"Mah family, they don't about my powers. They don't know anything about the Institute."

Kitty frowned "Where do they think you are?"

Rogue muttered something incoherently; Kitty frowned trying to piece together what she heard. "Sorry?"

Rogue took a deep breath, "They think that Ah'm… that Ah'm in a mental institution."

"They _what?"_ Kitty exclaimed.

"After my powers surfaced and Ah took Cody's memories Ah kinda went, well, rogue. Irene told everyone that Ah had had a mental breakdown and was sent to a private hospital in New York."

"What!"

"Well you need to understand something, they aren't really my family. When Mystique adopted me she used the name Sara D'Ancanto. By all accounts she was a normal person, she had a day job, she cooked and cleaned, and she had a house and neighbors. What everyone else, including me didn't realize was that she was actually a mutant. Since she was gone so often, probably killing people," she muttered darkly to herself. "She would leave me with my neighbors, Julie and James. Ah was there so often that they became like family to me. They gave me presents on my birthday and holidays, they came to my school plays, and they comforted me when my _mother_" She spat the word "left. Mystique and Irene fed them the usual lie that Ah had a skin condition, so they don't know anything about me being a mutant."

"What!" Kitty looked at her shocked and horrified. The fact that anyone thought Rogue was mentally unstable was laughable. She knew how much it must be killing Rogue that the people she cared about, as she obviously did, thought there was something wrong with her.

"Yea" she muttered, clearly embarrassed,

Understanding that the conversation was getting to be a little too much for her roommate, Kitty changed the subject. "So Gambit, huh?"

A smiled played across Rogue's face, "Yeah"

A sudden revelation hit her "Like, oh my god. He's the one you've been sneaking out to see." She sniggered.

"You know about that?" Rogue demanded

"Like, yeah. I stay awake each nigh you're gone." At Rogue's some what suspicious look she continued, "to, like, make sure you come home ok. So are you guys, like, together."

Rogue's face turning pink was the only answer Kitty needed, she giggled happily. "I'm, like, happy for you, Rogue."

Rogue stared at her. "You're _happy._ Happy that Ah'm seeing Remy."

"Well I, like, wish that you could have chosen someone who wasn't, like, evil." At Rogue's scowl she held up her hands. "Formerly evil." She amended "But I'm, like, glad you found someone." She stood suddenly and faced Rogue. Her voice suddenly serious she said, "But if he hurts you in anyway, I'll, like, sink his ass to the Earth's core."

Rogue laughed and stood also, she hugged her friend fiercely and said. "Thanks, thanks for understanding."

Kitty laughed, surprised at how much Rogue had told her. Her roommate was notorious for only giving half-truths. Half-truths, half lies, and whole nonsense. Nothing she said could be taken a face value, what she said always made sense, it always added up, even the details were good. But if you knew the truth, what she said was ludicrous, complete nonsense, and yet, unless Kitty was very much mistaken, Rogue had been almost completely truthful. It was obvious to Kitty that Rogue had left many things about her time at Remy's and her relationship with him out, but she felt that this was probably the most open Rogue had ever been with her.

When Rogue finally let Kitty go, Kitty giggled again and ran to her dresser, "Come on we've got to pack!"

AN: Hey guys sorry I didn't update earlier, I was on vacation. It was fantastic. My mother's family is from a little country in Central America, like in the Caribbean. So I spent a week on the beach, scuba diving, swimming, and getting a tan.

Anyways, about the Chapter, so I hope you guys liked it. We learned why the title is Half Lies, Whole Nonsense, I hope you thought it was… I don't want to say cool, but for lack of a better word…cool, entertaining, makes sense, like it….that kind of stuff.

I'm about to start writing the next chapter, right now. So I'll post really soon, I hope. School starts on Monday, yucky, but I'll try. Please review. They make me feel really special. :).

Oh, yeah we'll learn why Jon Luc made Remy the head of the family, even though he only like him for his powers, and Remy ran away a long time ago


End file.
